vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
St. John Family
The St. John Family is a family featured in Season Seven of and founders of The Armory; an organization that specializes in the supernatural. Members of the family seemed to be the organization leaders, with Enzo's father being the founder and Alexandria having led its current incarnation. History 1882 Dalton was in the Armory's vault with his colleagues and he started hearing a female voice whispering his name. He and his colleagues soon leave the vault after their candles are blown out and unfortunately, the creature made Dalton become a remorseless killer who had slaughtered said colleagues, hanging them upside down with their throats slit. 2014 2017 Family Members *'Dalton St. John:' Dalton is the great-grandfather of Alexandria, Yvette, and Virginia. He is the uncle of Lorenzo and he is the one who discovered the vault in 1882, which ended up with him killing many of his colleagues. *'Lorenzo's Father': He is Lorenzo's father who's name is unknown at the moment, with him being only mentioned by Enzo's distant cousin Alexandria that he is the founder of The Armory. *'Lorenzo St. John:' Lorenzo is the son of the Armory's founder and the nephew of Dalton. He was turned into a vampire in 1903 by Lillian Salvatore, and in turn, after having thought she abandoned him, he went his own way. He was captured by Dr. Whitmore and after many years was experimented on. He was then released from captivity and partnered up with his old cellmate, Damon. In 2014, he was found by his distant cousin Alexandria and became a member of The Armory. It was then revealed to him that he is the son of the Armory's founder by Alexandria. In 2017, he became the lover of Bonnie Bennett. For approximately six months he was mind controlled by the creature in the vault along with Damon. After he was freed he offered Bonnie his blood with hopes of her becoming a vampire. She made a counter-offer: to take the cure and be human with her. He agreed he would, though before he could, he was killed by Stefan Salvatore. *'Alexandria St. John:' The sister of Virginia and Yvette, the distant cousin of Lorenzo and the great-granddaughter of Dalton. She is the leader of the Armory and has been looking for a way to open the vault to get her sister out. After the vault is opened and she sees that Yvette is dead, she and her team members are attacked by the creature and as this is happening, Bonnie seals the entire Armory with no one getting out. It is currently unknown if Alex is alive or if she was killed by the creature. *'Virginia St. John:' The sister of Alexandria and Yvette, and the great-granddaughter of Dalton. She accidentally had left her sister, Yvette, in the vault when it was sealed by Lucy. Alex says that Virginia was known to have violent episodes and she was sent to a mental institution. She meets Bonnie and tells her about the vault and the creature within it. Alex tells Enzo that since Virginia has violent episodes, she had killed Lucy so the vault wouldn't be opened again. She later tried to kill Caroline's children and nanny, and when captured by Caroline, she killed herself by biting off her own tongue and bleeding out. *'Yvette St. John:' Yvette is the sister of Alexandria and Virginia and the great-granddaughter of Dalton. She was accidentally sealed in the vault by Virginia when it was sealed by Lucy Bennett. Alexandria thought she was hearing her sister's voice, but unfortunately, when Alex went into the vault after Bonnie undid the spell, she discovers her sister has been dead for the last four years. Dalton.png|Dalton St. John|link=Dalton St. John 282.jpg|Lorenzo St. John|link=Lorenzo St. John Alex7x14.png|Alexandria St. John|link=Alexandria St. John Virginia-S8.png|Virginia St. John|link=Virginia St. John Relatives Family Tree ;height:10em; width:3em| | |LF|LF=Lorenzo's Father †| | DSJ||DSJ= Dalton St. John †| | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | |!| | | |:}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |LSJ|LSJ= Lorenzo St. John †| |UP|UP=Unnamed Parents †}} ;| | | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |ASJ|ASJ= Alexandria St. John| |VSJ|VSJ= Virginia St. John †| |YSJ|YSJ=Yvette St. John †| |}} :Note: Dashed lines indicate a span of unknown time between generations of family members. Free floating members of the family have yet to be identified as to how they are connected within the family tree, but they have been confirmed to be from the St. John family. Name *'St. John' is a name of Norman-French origin. It is used in honor of St. John the Baptist or St. John the Evangelist. Americanized form of French St. Jean. Trivia Gallery See also Category:Families Category:St. John Family Category:Main Family Category:Help Needed